Two Kinds of Kisses
by CrazyAzelf13
Summary: RE-UPLOAD: Drew and May bake cookies to repay a debt, but May's good intentions get lost in translation. Oneshot, Fluffy, Contestshipping. Sorry for those who saw my previous upload!


**I was made aware that people couldn't read my first upload, so I'm re-posting this in a new format. Sorry for those of you who had to deal with my ****shenanigans!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Watch it!" May snapped, turning away. "You almost hit me with the spoon!"

Drew smirked. "Why would I do that, May?" He asked innocently.

"Because you just would, Grass-head."

Drew decided to ignore the girl and went back to scooping the dough out of the bowl. May kept yelling at him behind his back, but he was used to that after being her rival for three years. "…Are you gonna put them in the oven or what?" She asked.

"Whatever." Drew placed the peanut butter cookies in the oven, and slammed it shut.

"If you're going to close the oven, can you do it softly, please? You're so annoying."

"Nope. Anyways, remind me why I'm doing this again?"

May sighed, getting out a package of Hershey's Kisses. "Because this is our way of paying back Nurse Joy for the tree falling over."

In the most recent one of the pair's fights, they accidentally fell into the giant Christmas tree in the corner, knocking it over. To repay the debt, they set up a new tree **and** had to bake enough cookies for everyone staying there. Drew began to think about what caused the fight, and to his surprise, he couldn't remember. It was almost like a foggy mist was clouding his memory.

"Earth to Drew!" Drew snapped out of his daze to see May waving her hand back and forth across his vision. "You kinda spaced out there! Are you okay?"

Drew was surprised to hear such sincerity in her voice. His ears felt warm as he said, "It's nothing. What do you want?" He snapped.

"Rude boy. I was going to ask you to Kiss me, but…"

Drew couldn't believe what he had just heard. "W-what?!"

May looked at him strangely. "Kiss me." She said again.

Drew felt a jolt of heat run through him and settle, burning, in his face. So he did the most logical thing anyone could do. He fainted dead away.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Drew awoke to a spray of water on his face, drenching him. His eyes snapped open, and he wondered why he was looking at the ceiling. Then a blue turtle's face popped into view. 'Strange,' Drew thought. 'Why are his cheeks so puffed up?'

A second Water Gun crashed down onto him. He sat up, sputtering. "You don't have to use Water Gun!" He raged.

"Sorry!" May fretted, recalling Wartortle. "I didn't know how else to wake you up. Besides, I finished the cookies!"

Drew looked over at the oven, and sure enough, the cookies were cooling on the top, each with a Hershey's Kiss in the center. "Huh. By kissing, did she mean…" He whispered to himself.

"I Kissed them all. It took forever to unwrap the foil, but I did it myself. Mom and I always did that together. We had our own words to describe those actions."

Drew pushed himself to his feet. "Really May? You've so naïve." He said with a flip of his hair.

"Wh-what? Am not!" She yelled at him.

"I guess you didn't take into consideration that other people wouldn't know what your 'code words' meant."

May turned pink. "Yeah, but your reaction was great!" She laughed.

It was Drew's turn to turn pink. He had dug himself into a hole. "Uh…" For one of the only times in his life he was speechless.

"Whatever. Let's just hand them out."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

It wasn't that bad, handing out cookies. Sure, there were some awkward moments when their eyes met and the remembered what had happened earlier. But soon they were out of cookies, and once they checked with Nurse Joy, they were free to go. May was enjoying a cup of hot Coco when she saw Drew slip outside the Center with his bags and Pokeballs. She quickly ran after him, stopping him right by a large tree. "Drew! Where are you going?"

He looked back at her. "I was only supposed to stay in this town for a day at most. You kept me here for two. I have to make up for lost time."

May put her hands in her pockets and felt a small lump. She pulled it out. It was a Hershey's Kiss. She unwrapped the foil. "Here. Let me Kiss you, now that you know what it means.

Drew took the Kiss in his hand. He stared at it for a long time, then spoke again. "Let me return the favor. I'll kiss you."

May shrugged. "That's not necessary. I-"

Drew grabbed her arm. "Not that meaning." He breathed.

May's eyes widened. "Wha-what!?"

Drew quickly swooped down, and in one fluid motion, brought them together in a kiss. May gave a muffled squeak, eyes wide. Slowly, her eyes fluttered closed and she returned the kiss. But after only a few seconds more of bliss, Drew pulled away, still holding her. "I'll see you again. Soon. At the Grand Festival." He turned and started to walk away.

May stared after him until the road swallowed him up and the sunset glowed over her. Her hand was pressed gently against her lips. Slowly, she turned.

And began to quietly scream into her hand.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Once again, those cookies are named Peanut Butter Blossoms, and they're ****delish! Also, if you'd like me to write a sequel, just review! It takes less than 5 seconds to type "sequel" so please do! Thanks!**


End file.
